Latest Moments
by Belac I
Summary: Não era uma despedida, era o combustível para ter mais confiança. CharliexSilena  little NC no começo


**Latest Moments**

Charlie não era pessimista, mas teve a breve sensação de que seus lábios moviam com os dela como se estivessem se despedindo deles.

Seu corpo forte pressionava o delicado de Silena contra a cama macia do chalé. Sabiam que deveriam ser rápidos porque alguém podia entrar a qualquer instante, mas os dois tiravam as roupas sem pressa alguma, queriam aproveitar todos os segundos. Eles estavam tendo mais um daqueles momentos em que ela podia sentir o coração _dele_ batendo contra seu próprio peito, e sentia vontade de puxar os cabelos e gritar de prazer. Silena suspirou quando ele parou de beijá-la para observar seus olhos por alguns segundos.

_Não pense em nada, não pense! _, repetiu a si mesmo Charlie. _Você ainda irá vê-la todos os dias, quando toda essa guerra acabar... isso não é uma despedida, cara._

Charlie voltou a beijá-la com mais fervor, mais paixão. Às vezes _ela _sussurrava algo em seu ouvido, algo como "eu te amo" ou "não precisa ficar nervoso", o que fez ele rir já que era verdade. Charlie estava sempre mais nervoso do que Silena naquelas situações. Enquanto ela era tão decidida, ele precisava ter alguma aprovação. Não que ele nunca tivesse ficado daquele jeito com alguma outra garota antes, claro, mas ele nunca tinha se apaixonado de verdade. Ou melhor, nunca alguma garota como Silena o desejou tantas vezes assim.

Mas teve a impressão de que ela dissera aquilo por outro motivo, fazendo seu coração falhar seguidas vezes, não só porque ele estava encaixado dentro dela mais uma vez, ouvindo-a gemer seu primeiro nome. _Charlie... Charlie..._

Não havia ninguém que o chamasse assim, ninguém exceto ela.

Ao em vez de dizer outra coisa então ele movia-se contra a namorada, daquele jeito sempre gentil no começo, mas arrebatado no final. As mãos gastas, mas habilidosas, pelo trabalho que fazia no Acampamento, tocavam a pele sensível dela com fulgor, fazendo-a transpirar, não mais do que ele devido às unhas dela roçando suas costas, os músculos se contraíam com o contato. Já fizeram aquilo várias vezes mas nunca tão intensamente antes.

Em um movimento rápido, eles inverteram a posição, Silena sentou em seu colo, arrastando os cabelos negros para trás com uma mão e a outra percorrendo o peito forte do namorado. Estavam mais encaixados ainda. Estavam enlouquecidos de amor e prazer, ao mesmo tempo em que sabiam o risco que tinham quando um deles gozasse primeiro e acabasse com aquilo, coisa que Charlie não queria tão cedo. Quando ela jogou a cabeça para trás, foi impossível agüentar. Charlie inclinou-se para beijá-la, bombardeando o corpo embaixo dela. Entre todas as dúvidas, os dois chegaram ao orgasmo juntos, o que foi mais do que justo naquele momento.

Silena abriu um sorriso ofegante quando se deitaram novamente, ele com seus braços ao redor dela, o calor ainda irradiando seus corpos.

– Foi maravilhoso – ela disse um tempo depois. – Eu queria que você pudesse ficar aqui a noite toda, Charlie.

– Ah isso seria loucura – Charlie riu. – Estaríamos abusando de toda a nossa sorte.

– Será que fizeram isso de propósito? – perguntou Silena ficando meio séria de repente. – Quero dizer, o pessoal fingir que foi pescar só para nos deixar sozinhos?

– O que quer dizer? – Mas ele tinha entendido, só não queria parecer preocupado também.

– Amanhã você vai se encontrar com o Percy para... hum, você sabe. – Ela não gostava muito de mencionar. – Talvez eles achassem que nós deveríamos ter mais tempos juntos, porque sabem que o que você vai fazer é perigoso.

– Estamos sozinhos no chalé dos seus irmãos porque somos loucos, isso sim – ele beijou seus lábios por alguns segundos. Ficaram um tempinho em silêncio, absortos em pensamentos. Charlie voltou a dizer: – Eu tenho certeza de que posso conseguir, sabe? E eu sei que é isso o que devo fazer, eu cresci no acampamento e treinei para salvá-lo. É isso o que devo fazer.

Silena olhou para ele e um sorriso admirado esplendia seu rosto lindo.

– E fazendo isso, você sabe que vai me salvar também, príncipe – ela disse.

Aquela era a maior força dele para continuar com esperança de que o plano iria funcionar. Charlie ia dizer que estava preparado, mas um barulho lá fora os interrompeu e ele exclamou:

– Acho que demoramos um tempinho a mais do que eles imaginavam! É melhor eu me arrumar...

Os dois colocaram rapidamente suas roupas, mas Charlie não foi embora. Apenas se levantou da cama e ficou ali parado observando o quarto de Silena.

– Sabe, eu sempre vim aqui e nunca reparei que você tinha tantas fotos nossa – comentou.

– Passamos metade do tempo nesse verão só tirando elas, lembra? – ela sorriu enquanto se aproximava dele para abraçá-lo pelo pescoço.

– Eu gostei dessa daqui – ele disse, pegando uma foto no mural de Silena.

– Céus, eu queria me livrar dela. Estou horrorosa. Essa espinha...

– Ah, sai pra lá! – ele girou os olhos. – Você é _linda_ e não tem nada de errado nessa foto.

– Meu sorriso ficou muito torto, olha pra isso!

– Está perfeito pra mim.

– Então fique com a foto, se você gostou tanto.

– Quando eu voltar a gente vai tirar mais fotos e todas que ficarem ruins pra você, serão minhas.

Silena aprovou o "quando eu voltar" e acrescentou significativamente com aquele sorriso que deixava Beckendorf maluco:

– A gente vai fazer muitas outras coisas também, Charlie. Estarei te esperando.

– E eu, claro, prometo que vou voltar.

Com um último beijo então, Charlie saiu do chalé, sentindo-se mais confiante e feliz embora soubesse que o que vinha a seguir seria perigoso, mas certo. Deu uma última olhada em Silena, mostrando um belo sorriso para que ela não duvidasse da sua promessa. E, mais confiante ainda, guardou a foto da namorada na sua carteira, indo de encontro à sala de armas para repassar todo o plano da missão que teria de enfrentar ao lado de Percy na manhã seguinte.

* * *

N/A: (**delutoparasempre**) Eu ja estava pensando em escrever algo sobre os dois, mas depois que li "Arquivos do semi-deus", a inspiração surgiu *o* Espero que tenham gostado \o beijos!


End file.
